


Виновен

by RaiLaines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiLaines/pseuds/RaiLaines
Summary: Маркус Флинт присоединяется к Оливеру Вуду в праздновании окончания чемпионата.Предупреждения: не совсем цензурная лексика; мало логики; много пафоса, замешанного на сахаре; слишком дружелюбный Маркус Флинт, улыбающийся Оливеру Вуду.





	Виновен

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1) Я ни на что не претендую, всё это уже у кого-то было, здесь нет ничего нового.  
> 2) «Виновен» – это видоизменённая игра «Я никогда не».  
> Один из игроков выдвигает предположение. Если оно верное в отношении кого-либо, тот человек признаётся «виновным» и ему необходимо выпить свою порцию алкоголя, после чего ему снова наливают. Игрок, сделавший данное предположение, получает одно очко, все кроме него выпивают, а очередь переходит к следующему игроку. Набравший наибольшее количество очков и, соответственно, наиболее трезвый участник игры получает бесплатную выпивку. Игрок, набравший наименьшее число очков, платит за победителя. Так как парни играют вдвоём, они немного поменяли правило распределения очков.  
> 3) В данном случае слизеринцы и гриффендорцы не бывают «бывшими». Персонажи вкладывают в это понятие определённый набор черт, который, по их мнению, присущ выпускникам данных факультетов. Что, конечно же, не является справедливым.

Оливер довольно долго возился, прежде чем смог открыть дверь в номер. Не так-то просто управляться с палочкой, когда у тебя в руках пять внушительных бутылок огненного виски. Наконец войдя в номер, Вуд с облегчением выдохнул.  
Сегодня был последний день чемпионата Великобритании по квиддичу и, соответственно, это последний вечер в Белфасте, завтра команда возвращается в Лондон. В этот раз им пришлось тяжело - соперники ничем не уступали в силе, слаженности действий и продуманности стратегии игры. Неудивительно, что к концу состязаний Оливер был опустошен как морально, так и физически. Именно поэтому он предпочёл провести время в номере, в одиночестве празднуя заслуженное, полученное с таким трудом второе место в турнирной таблице. Хотя, если быть до конца откровенным, и в лучшем состоянии Оливер не горел желанием принимать участие в безудержном веселье команды по поводу окончания каждого турнира, причём градус веселья нисколько не зависел от результатов.  
Причиной появившейся у Вуда склонности проводить время в одиночестве был Маркус Флинт, недавно перешедший в их команду. По какому-то неведомому стечению обстоятельств, слизеринец легко вписался в коллектив и заработал репутацию не только отличного охотника, но и компанейского парня. Ко всему прочему, все были глубоко убеждены, что бывшие капитаны квиддичных команд двух соперничающих факультетов Хогвартса наверняка должны неплохо ладить друг с другом. С тех пор, если матчи проходили не в Лондоне, Оливера всегда селили с бывшим однокурсником в одни номер. Везде: в отеле, на тренировке, в раздевалке перед матчем и после он всё время натыкался на Флинта. На поле тот отпускал в адрес Вуда шутливые и при этом крайне неприятные замечания, в номере повсюду разбрасывал свои вещи и проводил по полчаса в душе, расходуя всю горячую воду. В итоге выходило, что почти всё своё время они проводили вместе, что и объясняет возникшее желание Оливера провести хоть немного времени без необходимости лицезреть физиономию вездесущего слизеринца.  
Стоило с удобством расположиться на полу возле журнального столика, на который Вуд сгрузил свою ношу, как дверь в номер открылась, являя мерзко ухмыляющегося Маркуса Флинта.  
– Вуд, а ты в курсе, что с этого всё и начинается? – видя недоумевающий взгляд Оливера, он скривился и сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – Сначала отмечаешь победу, нажираясь в одиночестве, потом и повода уже не надо. Как итог, вылетаешь из команды и влачишь жалкое существование до конца дней своих.  
– Вот какого тебе хрена надо, Флинт? – Оливер слишком устал для «традиционного обмена любезностями», как в команде называли начало их любого разговора – Будь добр, оставь свои неуместные душеспасительные речи, а то тебе не идёт, и вали на праздник.  
– Вудди, а я и не замечал раньше, что ты такой грубиян. К великому моему сожалению, не могу, – он притворно вздохнул. – Ребята попросили вытащить тебя отсюда, чтобы ты мог в кои-то веки повеселиться с нами. Но вижу, что они недооценили степень твоей мизантропии.  
– Нельзя называть мизантропией неприязнь к одному конкретному человеку, – возразил Оливер. С тоской поглядев на одну из бутылок, которую ни в коем случае нельзя запускать приставучим идиотам в голову, попытался снова. – Серьезно, иди отсюда. Я прекрасно проведу время без компании.  
– Видимо, я был прав, когда говорил, что на Гриффендор берут только твердолобых и упрямых засранцев. Что ж, хорошо, – Маркус направился к выходу из номера. Не успел Оливер порадоваться лёгкой победе в даже не начавшейся словесной баталии, как вновь был спущен с небес на землю: Флинт запер дверь, затем вернулся в комнату и по-турецки уселся напротив. – Придётся составить тебе компанию. Только пить прямо из бутылки я тебе не позволю, у нас всё-таки культурное мероприятие.  
Пока Вуд охреневал, то есть простите, пребывал в крайнем недоумении, его персональный кошмар сначала трансфигурировал обычные стаканы, которые есть в номере любого отеля, в специальные бокалы, после с деловым видом разлил виски.  
– Ну что? – насмешливо спросил Флинт. – За победу?  
Оливер задумчиво посмотрел на Флинта, потом на его протянутую руку, и медленно кивнул. Он осторожно забрал бокал из рук Маркуса, затем залпом выпил виски. По телу будто прокатилась огненная волна, на глазах выступили слёзы. Флинт засмеялся, прикончив свою порцию тем же способом, снова разлил огненный напиток по бокалам.  
Через полчаса Вуд вполне сносно проводил время, общаясь с Флинтом. К этому моменту времени тот вообще стал казаться Оливеру отличным парнем: с улыбкой смотрел, как Вуд размахивает руками, пытаясь объяснить, в чём преимущество в стратегии «Нетопырей Ньюкасла» перед «Пушками Педдл», вставлял дельные замечания и, что нехарактерно для их обычных бесед, по-доброму шутил. Даже от споров, например по поводу уместности применения Трансильванского блока, оба собеседника получали огромное удовольствие.  
Через два с половиной часа Маркус притащил ещё несколько бутылок, при всём желании Оливер не смог бы назвать точное количество, так как картинка перед глазами перестала быть четкой и несколько расплывалась. После он неожиданно для себя заявил, что просто так напиваться скучно, и предложил сыграть в «Виновен». Видимо, концентрация алкоголя в крови у Флинта тоже достигла определенного порогового значения, потому что он согласился. В результате через некоторое время в конкретном гостиничном номере можно было наблюдать за двумя пьяными полудурками, ведущими крайне странный диалог:  
– На седьмом курсе ты немного подправил зубы с помощью зеркальца мадам Помфри! – выложил козырь Оливер.  
– Не понимаю о чём ты, – нахмурился Флинт.  
– Марк, ты говоришь с человеком, который тогда их тебе и выбил. Думаешь, при следующей нашей драке я не заметил изменений? – по крайней мере, его улыбка стала гораздо приятней. Не то чтобы Оливер обращал внимание, да и обычно Маркус нечасто ему улыбался.  
– Хм, ладно. Виновен, – Флинт опрокинул очередной бокал и, ухмыляясь, посмотрел на Вуда.  
– Большая часть твоего нижнего белья – семейные трусы с квиддичной тематикой. Кстати, никак не пойму где ты их берешь?  
– Неправда! – горячо возразил Оливер, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как горит лицо. Это всё действие огневиски, не иначе.  
– Оливер, – противным голосом передразнил Флинт, – мы фактически живём вместе. Даже при всём моём нежелании лицезреть тебя в нижнем белье…  
– Понял, понял, – перебил Вуд. – Виновен. Моя очередь.  
– Ты сначала выпей.  
Оливер недовольно покосился на слизеринца, тем не менее, совету последовал.  
– Ты обожаешь маггловские романтические драмы, – довольно улыбаясь заявил он. Маркус в ответ покачал головой:  
– Если ты про билет из кино, который вчера выпал из моего кармана, то должен понимать, что я просто водил туда свою бывшую девушку, – Флинт тяжко вздохнул. – Кто же знал, что она тащится от маггловского кино? И вообще, есть такая штука, называется свидания. Попробуй как-нибудь на досуге.  
– Ты ошибся, я про тот DVD диск, что валяется у тебя в сумке, – после своих слов Оливер имел возможность насладиться редким зрелищем: Маркус Флинт смутился. Наконец-то посещение уроков магловедения в школе окупились.  
– Это комедия, – буркнул он, потом с подозрением воззрился на Вуда. – Ты рылся в моих вещах, мудила?  
– Сумка была открыта, а диск лежал на самом верху. Я просто проходил мимо и обратил внимание на яркую обложку, – оправдался Оливер и сразу же сменил тему. – Поздравляю, Маркус Флинт, ты невиновен.  
– Два – один в мою пользу, – Флинт вновь улыбнулся, и Вуд немного подвис. «А удачно тогда вышло, улыбка у Марка стала довольно … хм, очаровательной?» – Оливер тут же постарался изгнать непрошеную мысль и сосредоточиться на игре. Вернувшись к реальности, он напоролся на внимательный взгляд серых глаз. Блядь, похоже, что за этой непродолжительной борьбой с самим собой Оливер пропустил следующую реплику Маркуса. Закатив глаза, тот повторил:  
– Ты всё это время ведёшь себя так странно из-за того, что я тебе нравлюсь? – очевидно, что Флинт приложил усилия, чтобы это не звучало как вопрос. Его старания успехом не увенчались.  
«А ведь он ни хрена не так пьян, как хочет казаться», – дошло до в одночасье протрезвевшего Вуда. В воздухе повисло неловкое молчание, Маркус продолжал внимательно смотреть на него, ожидая ответа. Будто боялся пропустить что-то, знак, который позволит уличить собеседника во лжи. Нет, скорее всего, изрядное количество выпитого алкоголя сделало своё дело, и Оливер воспринимает действительность в искаженном виде. Вряд ли Флинт задал этот вопрос с иной целью, кроме желания подловить его и одержать победу. Неужели всё так очевидно? Наконец Вуд сделал над собой усилие и ответил:  
– Не виновен. Ты ошибся, Флинт. Позволь поинтересоваться, откуда взялась сия идиотская мысль? – он мог гордиться собой, ему удалось скрыть тот вихрь эмоций, который бушевал сейчас внутри. Голос был ровным и звучал правдиво. Мгновенье Флинт вглядывался в глаза Вуда, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то, потом опустил голову, очевидно, пытаясь скрыть разочарование.  
– Ясно. Два – два, – глухо ответил он, глотнув виски, после чего вновь посмотрел на Оливера, – тебя устроит ничья? Я бы хотел закончить игру.  
Теперь до Вуда дошла простая истина, Марк был прав: он редкостный идиот. Оливер слишком боялся поверить в его искренность, что совершил ошибку. Это была вечная проблема Вуда: он никогда не знал, как реагировать в подобных ситуациях, и постоянно принимал неверные решения. Можно было отступиться, пощадить самолюбие Флинта, да и чего уж скрывать, своё тоже, согласиться с предложением, а на утро сделать вид, что ничего такого и не происходило. Но можно было рискнуть и попытаться не похерить представившуюся возможность что-то изменить. И в данный момент времени Оливер определённо не хотел возвращаться к старой модели поведения. Отрицательно покачав головой, он сказал:  
– Нет уж. Мы не закончили, и сейчас моя очередь, – Оливер глубоко вдохнул и, не давая себе время передумать, продолжил. – Ты по уши влюблен в меня.  
Флинт поднял голову, пораженно уставившись на Вуда. Их взгляды встретились вновь. Бокал в руке слизеринца грозил лопнуть, так крепко тот сжал его. Вуд ждал. Наконец, поставив бокал на столик, Маркус ответил:  
– Ещё со школы. Виновен, – схватив открытую бутылку, он отпил прямо из неё. Оливер выдохнул, казалось, что всё время ожидания ответа он не дышал. Прежде чем продолжить, он отобрал бутылку у Флинта и тоже к ней приложился:  
– Один – ноль в твою пользу, Марк. Я соврал, я тоже виновен.  
Снова наступила неуютная тишина, правда, по сравнению с предыдущим разом длилась она недолго. Неожиданно для Вуда Маркус расхохотался:  
– Мерлин, какой же ты всё-таки засранец! Так что, Ол, получается, я выиграл? – на этот раз Вуд не позволил себе обмануться: не смотря на смех и внешнюю браваду, по лицу Флинта ему было видно: тот всё ещё сомневается, что не ослышался, что всё понял правильно. Тогда Оливер наклонился и поцеловал его. Отстранившись, Вуд позволил себе отзеркалить улыбку Флинта:  
– Да.  
Утром их ждало ужасное похмелье, а по возвращении в Лондон – поиски совместного жилья. В конце концов, какая теперь разница?


End file.
